


In Memoriam

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

John's wedding ring never leaves his finger. Every time he sees blonde hair, he thinks of her. (Dean is blond.) Every breath he takes; she saved his life from her father, the night he asked her to marry him. Every move he makes; everything he does is to protect her sons, because they're hers and because that was her last request.

There's a stone in Lawrence with her name. There's nothing there.


End file.
